Angels Can't Die Twice
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: Allison Cameron is dying...why? And can Greg House solve it in time AND trust his Team with HIS major malady? HouseCam fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my FIRST House story ever, but my first COMEBACK. I hope that it'll be okay!**

_**Summary: Allison Cameron is dying...why? And can Greg House solve it in time AND sort out his feelings for her? And what if he's too late….?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House and Co. If I did, I'd be rich and live in a luxurious home NOT in the middle of nowhere! But I don't, so get over it! (lol)

* * *

**

This was insane. It was also improbable and just didn't make any sense to her whatsoever.

She never got sick…..and she never would get sick. It was just something that had rarely or never happened to her. Allison Cameron couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten this sick before in her lifetime.

She rolled out of her bed and onto the floor, crawling her way on all fours to the bathroom, head spinning wildly out of control. She reached the toilet and retched, sweat drenching her hair and pouring wildly down her face.

When her stomach felt emptied, Allison laid her forehead on the bowl and groaned. She stayed like this for a few seconds, then lifted herself up to the sink. She washed her burning face with cold water and eventually threw clothes on. She knew that she should take the day off from work, but she had already missed two days the week before, and she needed to make up time.

She tied her hair up, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door down the stairs of the apartment she lived in.

Allison was leaning against the wall suddenly of the stairway when she started feeling dizzy and everything went blurry. Before she knew that happened, she missed a step and blacked out…

* * *

Doctor Gregory House hated mornings. Most mornings, he'd purposely be late to work at Princeton Plainsboro just to avoid sessions and lectures from Lisa Cuddy or Allison Cameron.

Yet, today, the pretty face of Allison Cameron didn't greet him in his office this morning when he limped inside, which he found rather odd. Instead, however, the faces of Doctors Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, and Lisa Cuddy (unfortunately for him) greeted him at the usual table by the usual Dry-Erase board.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked almost too instantly, heading for the coffee machine in the corner of the room.

Chase gave Cuddy a sideways look. "What's the sudden interest?" the Australian doctor asked.

"Because," House stated, "there's no coffee made….and there's no motherly nagging."

"And that's your problem why?" Foreman braved to ask.

"Clearly, it means something's not set right," he concluded firmly. He turned around to face them. "She call anybody?"

"No," Cuddy shook her head. "She usually does call if she'll be late or not coming in. Unlike you."

House dismissed the last comment and retorted back, "Unless she's scared of you of course and doesn't want to hear it," Greg told her. "Anything else you'd like to add or nag me about?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes only and backed off.

"Seen her car?"

"Nope," Chase spoke up. "Kind of hard to miss, though, wouldn't you think?" he added.

"Precisely. That nice, expensive car with the vibrancy of a thousand paintings. Hard to miss, and a little over tacky for somebody like her," House grabbed his keys off the table in front of Chase and went outside the office without another word.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cuddy demanded, following him.

"Do you know the story of _Cinderella?_ You know, how she lost her glass slipper and dear Prince Charming had to search the country for her?" House asked with hints of a dramatic tone.

Cuddy was confused, but answered with a very blunt, "Yes, I am aware of that story. What about it?"

"It's kinda like that," House said before closing the elevator door and leaving Lisa Cuddy standing in the middle of the hallway very confused.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you thought SO FAR. Flames are also NOT allowed! Thank you!**

**JayJay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I had this story already pre-written up to this chapter, I figured that I'd give it earlier. Kay?**

**Thanks to my first reviewer: **oakchibee0106

* * *

Greg House was good at two things: solving medical mysteries, and figuring out people and their personalities. In this case, it would be both.

After driving his Honda motorcycle top speed to Allison's apartment, he trudged up the stairs, dragging his bum leg along with him.

When House reached the second flight of stairs, it was there that he found an unconscious Allison Cameron laying on the stairs.

Greg stood in front of her, twirling his walking cane in one hand. "And here she is…still as lovely and energetic as ever…."

* * *

Doctor James Wilson rolled his eyes when he saw that it was House calling him on his cell. He absentmindedly flipped it open. "What's the problem?"

"What? No, 'Hello, how are you'? What a rude way to answer the phone, Wilson," House said.

Wilson sighed and played with his pen. "Are you going to just waste my time or tell me something worth my while? Because I **_will_** hang up on you."

"Ouch my feelings! And if you weren't such a smart-aleck, you'd figure out that this is something worth _everybody's _while. Why else would I bug you?" House stopped to let that all sink in before continuing on with, "Get Chase and Foreman over here with an ambulance. **NOW."**

"Hold on--where and more importantly _WHY?_" Wilson asked.

"I'm at an apartment of a certain co-worker and she's un conscious on the second flight of stairs of the building. Are you finished?" House questioned impatiently.

"Cuddy?"  
House rolled his eyes. "If you'd at _LEAST_ step out of your office for more than a second, you'd have figured out that Cuddy's _at_ the hospital **WORKING. **Now, again, I say, are you _FINISHED?"_

"Cameron?" Wilson pressed.

Greg sighed, clearly frustrated now, "**YES! NOW GET THAT AMBULANCE HERE!"**

With no more questions asked, Wilson hung up the phone and raced off to find Chase and Foreman, and an available ambulance…

* * *

House struggled under the weight of Allison, who was half-slung over his good side. He tried waking her several times without any luck.

When he reached the first flight of stair, he sat down and laid her head on his good leg.

And within moments, an ambulance turned up with Wilson, Chase, and Foreman, and loaded Allison on a stretcher. But as soon as she got on, she woke up, screaming and fighting Wilson, Chase and Foreman to get free.

House dropped his cane instantly and held her arms down quite forcibly and tried to talk some sense into her. "Allison!"

**"NO! LET ME GO! _NOW_!" **Allison shrieked, tears streaming down her face, trying to kick and hit as hard as she could.

Chase and Foreman were holding her legs down while Wilson was trying to tie them down to avoid any more injuries.

House tried again, pressing just a little harder as she tried to squirm her hands out to take a strike at him, to talk some sense into her. **"CAMERON! **Listen to me!"

**"NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" **Allison screamed, trying to pry her legs out of the restraints Wilson had successfully put on.

Greg gritted his teeth, in an attempt to keep hanging onto her. "Wilson! Her arms!"

"But--"

**"NOW!"**

Wilson worked quickly, Allison was screaming the whole time. "We should let her thrash-tire her out," he suggested.

"No--wait. I think she's tired out," House slowly let go of Allison, who was indeed calm and breathing normally, as if nothing had just happened. "Allison? Can you hear me?" House tried to make some sort of notion that she was conscious in a normal sense.

"Yes…" she looked at him oddly. "Who are you?"

* * *

**JayJay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three is here!

* * *

**

Greg House rubbed his forehead quite painfully, staring almost endlessly at the Dry-Erase board in front of him. So far, all he had written on it was:

**Allison Melissa Cameron **

**_Easily startled_**

_**Memory loss**_

_**102.3 fever**_

He didn't turn around when he heard the door open and two people walked in. He was pretty much oblivious. Still, staring at the board, he had to ask, "Anything new?"

"No," the familiar voice of Foreman sighed. "She's still the same as when we got her from her apartment."

"Does she remember anybody yet, though?"

"Nope," Wilson's voice cut in. "She can't remember anything she did prior to the fall, House, much less us!"

House sighed deeply and continued to stare at the board. "I only have three start—ups," he muttered.

"So?" Foreman shrugged. "Isn't that how we usually start all of our cases?"

House whirled around. "With no possible reasons or guesses on what's happening to her so far!" he snapped, grabbing his cane and storming out his office.

"Where are you going?" Wilson called out after him.

"To get answers."

"You can't force them out of her! She's sick, for God's sake!" Wilson tried to stop him, but watched as House continued on without looking back or even so much as a snide remark.

"Think he's upset?" Foreman asked.

Wilson shook his head. "House doesn't get upset…he gets frustrated and angry…."

* * *

House limped inside Allison's room; already surprised at the many machines she was connected to.

He wasted no time in getting any answers and didn't cut corners to get to the point. "Allison—"

"How—do you know my name?" she asked, still clearly confused.

House ignored her question and pressed on, "Do you know who I am or not? That's the first question I'm asking you upon homework loads more."

"No, I don't!" Allison said forcefully. "Where am I?"

House tried to make eye contact with her. "Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. You work here currently, yet as of now, you're a patient."

Allison looked at him. "I—do?"

House nodded. "Yes—you do. Now, do you remember what happened when you work up this morning at your apartment?" he was trying to bring _something _back to her mind. **Anything** at all.

"No….what _DID_ happen, um…"

"House. Doctor House, but people around here just call me House. You'll get used to it, I'm sure in…." he looked at his watch, "About five seconds."

Allison looked like she was trying to remember something. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I found you on the second flight of stairs knocked unconscious…" he stopped and watched Allison's eyes widen, then continued on, "When you woke up, however, you were on a stretcher, ready to be brought into an ambulance. Yet, like I said, when you woke up, things went wild. You were screaming, struggling, and Wilson—"

"Who?"

"Doctor James Wilson…he works here to. With you and me," House was trying to swallow his impatience. "Now," he continued, popping two Vicodin pills and downing them, "where was I? Oh, yeah...he had to use _restraints_ on you to keep you down. Once that happened, you tried getting out of them. But, within the last two seconds, you were fine. You were calm, yet you didn't remember** a thing."**

Allison seemed to be thinking hard, rather than listening to him. "Wait—wait…I know that name…." She lifted her eyes and looked at him. "Doctor Gregory House, best diagnostician in Jersey…and my boss with horrible bedside manner…."she said slowly, yet seemed to be remembering.

House sucked in his breath and watched her. This was unreal. She was remembering everything and everybody…but **how**?

"And—I…this morning, I was feeling really, really sick. Like I was on fire with a fever or something. I threw up after forcing myself out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Everything was then getting fuzzy and I started spinning…then, I blacked out…"

House was pretty much dumbstruck. "You **JUST **remembered all that?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah—I…" her face looked confused again. "St—stop spinning," she said suddenly.

Now, it was House's turn to be confused slightly. He was standing right in front of her—standing completely still. "I'm--not moving, Cameron."

Allison reached out her hand and House stuck out the handle of his cane for her to grab onto…testing a theory that had just slipped into his mind. "House…" she groped in front of her to reach the silver handle. "Why are you so—"

"Far away?" House interrupted.

"Yeah…" Allison kept reaching and groping for the handle like a blind child. "Like ten feet away and spinning really fast."

"Your brain's not responding correctly after the impact of the fall," House mumbled to himself. "Everything's distant, blurry...and screwed up."

"House…" Allison's voice started sounding frantic as the hand she was groping with started twitching uncontrollably. "Greg!"

House grabbed her groping hand as she started to hyperventilate violently. "Cameron! Cameron!"

She wasn't really responding and got thrown into a major seizure fit, her heart monitor going absolutely wild.

Letting go of her hand, House gabbed his beeper, calling Wilson, Chase, and Foreman for immediate help.

Allison was writhing, twitching, and shaking horribly and uncontrollably in bed, and House grabbed a thermometer and stuck it forcefully in her mouth as another theory entered his mind. He watched steadily as it rose up to 104.2 and cursed to himself.

"She's having a fever seizure…"

* * *

**Buh-bye!**

**JayJay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Next chapter!

* * *

**

"This isn't making any sense," Chase said, looking through Allison's file again. He, along with Foreman and Wilson, was going over the new stuff that had been recorded and that House had put on the board since Allison's fever seizure. And pretty much everything wasn't fitting into the right places and some things didn't make sense completely.

"You're telling me," Foreman sighed. "We can barely work with this."

House rolled his eyes and turned around from writing on the board. "How many times have I heard _that_ one now?" he asked, swallowing down two Vicodin pills. "It's getting old, and really fast, Foreman, change your style."

Foreman rolled his eyes this time and disregarded the statement. "What I meant was that we have all these symptoms, but no idea of any kind of what they could possibly lead to..." he pointed to the board.

But, House seemed to be thinking hard, and was coming around. "Think this could be neurogical?"

"Don't see why not," Chase shrugged. "She was twitching in the hands, legs, and arms, right?"

"Yes, but it was also impact from the seizure," Wilson was thinking ahead, too. "People are always twitching and shaking during a seizure."

House raised his cane in a sort of victory. "Point for Wilson! Anybody else?" he looked around expectantly, but when nobody else said a word, he took the chance. "I want a MRI of her head."

Chase, Foreman, and Wilson all looked utterly confused. "We're talking about neurological stuff. Nothing in the head area whatsoever," Wilson said. "Have you lost it completely?"

House rolled his eyes yet again. "Just do it! I want all three of you in charge of it."

With completely confused looks, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman did exactly what House ordered while House himself stood staring yet again at the board, trying to see if he could peice anything together...

* * *

"Cameron, stop moving, please," Chase said for the hundredth time.

"I--I can't. I can't--control it..." Allison stuttered.

Chase looked tireingly again at Wilson and Foreman. "Why's her voice shaking like that?" Foreman wondered aloud. "Seems like her neck would have to be twitching, too, to do that."

"Call House," Chase droned, obviously getting tired of dealing with Allison's not being able to stand still for the past hour like everybody else. "If it's anybody who can get somebody to sit still, it's him," he muttered.

Wilson left and came back five moments later with House. "What's the problem _now_?" he asked.

"She won't stay still. We've been trying for almost over an hour," Foreman explained, watching Allison's feet twitching vigorously, and not seeming to stop any time soon.

House sighed and muttered something none of them could hear and pressed the intercom button. "Allison, stop moving."

"I can't!" she protested louder. "It's--un-un-uncontrollab--le..."

House looked confused. "Why is she talking like that? Pull her out!" he ordered, looking at Chase.

With a sigh, Chase pulled the bed Allison was laying on out of the machine so all of them could see her. House squinted slightly to get a better look at her and noticed that her head was now shaking uncontrollably as well.

Foreman smirked and let out a chuckle. "Well, now we know the answer to _that_ question," he said, looking at Chase, who handed over five bucks. "Fine," he said. "You win."

"What, you two _betting _on her now?" House asked, pretending to be apalled. "Next one, I call," he smirked, before leaving and going down below where Allison was. Chase and Foreman just shook their heads.

He stopped next to her and just watched her twitch. He looked at her eyes and saw the one thing that he'd never seen in Allison Cameron's eyes: fear and a lost of all hope. Out of nowhere, she asked, "Am--Am I going to--get better?"

House wanted to tell her yes...that everything was going to be set right and he could help her and save her. He wanted to tell her that this was all a nightmare and that she'd wake up in due time. He wanted to tell her so many things that he knew weren't true. "I don't know, Cameron. I really don't."

Tears started leaking out of her eyes as her twitching increased. "You--you don't know--what's--w-r--wrong?"

House wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Ally. You're gonna break my heart," he added with a smirk.

Allison smiled. "You---it's been---a-a-while since--since you called me--Ally."

"I know..." House looked away from her and took out a syringe with a needle. "Sorry, Ally, but I need this test. I'm gonna have to sedate you to get those results, okay?" he asked her, sticking it into her IV line.

"O--okay..." Allison stammered. "W--Will--will you be able to---find out---w-what's wrong with m--m-e?" she asked, feeling herself suddenly drift into haziness and slight drowsiness.

"Well, we're hoping to," House told her. "But--we're working with what we've got so far," he stopped and watch her slowly drift into a sleep. "And it isn't much..."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm at my Gramma's, and yadda yadd, family problems! AI!**

**JayJay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here, and if it's short, feel free to YELL AT ME! lol

* * *

**

"Well, it's official," Chase said, throwing a folder on the table in front of House. "You're screwed."

"Such a lovely comment, thank you," House muttered. 'Is that supposed to make me feel good? Because it's not working if you're trying to bribe ten bucks outta me for Cameron."

Chase just rolled his eyes. "Just look at it."

"Gonna tell me what it is, first?" House asked, picking the red folder up, but not opening it. "Or do we have to play a guessing game while Cameron's life ticks away slowly but surely?"

"It's her MRI scans," Chase said.

"Oh, well, then that says different," House said, opening the folder and letting his eyes scan over the results and he held up the four pictures they had.

"Aaaannnnd..." Chase waited for it.

"Nothing," House said, frustratingly tossing the folder on his desk. "Nothing on her brain that looks relatively different. So, what else could explain the fact that I was 'ten feet away' from her when I was standing right next to her?" he asked aloud.

"Was she confused at all?" Foreman asked, coming in.

"No, by then, she knew everyone and everything again," House said, staring at the board again. "Is she still twitching?" he asked.

"Yep," Foreman answered. "Can't stop it."

"And the only way _TO_ stop it is sedating her," House said. "Yet, we can't keep her sedated forever, now, can we?" he said, adding **_Twitching uncontrollably_** on the board in red. "We have another unanswerable question."

"What now?"

"She still on the respirator?" House asked.

Chase looked confused. "Yes."

"Take her off it!" House said, turning around.

"Oh, what, you're _killing_ her now?" Foreman was incredulous.

"Actually, no. This will help her. Before, she couldn't breathe, and whatever it was that was blocking her airway, we could've seen before, however, we put the respirator on her, fearing the absolute worst," House said.

Silence followed as the other two waited for him to continue.

"So, with the respirator on, her airway was cleared, so there was nothing there blocking it, thus, nothing to see. Take her off it," House said again. "We may just get lucky."

"Yeah," Chase said under his breath, following Foreman to Allison's room, "_MAYBE_ get lucky."

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing? I thought--I needed that.." Allison said, after Chase took the respirator off. "Won't---I go...into--respiratory..di--"

"Yes...and it's exactly what House wants," Chase told her.

Allison made a face. "Wait---he--he _wants_ me to...practically die?" she asked, clearly not getting it.

"Not quite," Foreman said. "He wants you to go into respiratory distress to see if we might've missed something that we didn't catch before."

"Oh...how--how did the---MRI...go?" she asked.

"Nothing showed up. Everything was fine," Chase said, checking her many monitors. "His next move was the distress."

"And what a move it'll be!" House said cheerfully, walking in. "Still twitching, I see," he said, looking at her. "Can't stop it?" he asked.

"N-no," she told him.

"That's what I thought. So, if it's nothing to do with the nerves, what else could it be? Any thoughts?" he asked her firmly.

Allison made a face. "Are---you drunk outta--your mind?"

"Maybe...maybe not..." House looked at her. "Or maybe you're not telling us something."

Both Chase and Foreman were incredulous, but said nothing and acted like they weren't even there. This would be a good show to watch if they'd just keep their mouths shut.

"What---what could you---p-p-p-ossibly mean?" Allison was incredulous, as well. In fact, shocked that House would submit such a thing against her, seeing as she was such an honest person...possibly the MOST honest next to House himself.

"That you're slipping something illegal...that you're hiding something to save yourself the humiliation and aggrivation...I got more," he told her.

Allison was getting aggrivated. "Why---are you----assuming..." she didn't get to finish her sentence before she started gasping for breath.

"Gotcha,'' House said, jumping quickly to his feet. "Chase, give me a hand here!"

"G--reg," Allison gasped.

"Open up, Ally, we gotta clear your airway!" House forced Allison's mouth open and stuck the tubing down her throat. But, no sooner had he done that, she started coughing out blood everywhere.

"Foreman, sonogram over here, now! Look at her lungs!" House demanded, his blood-covered hand under Allison's chin.

Foreman did just so and House watched feverishly as the very thing he thought possible, happened in front of his eyes. "She's got bleeding in her lungs."

* * *

**Buh-bye now!**

**JayJay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! I'm excited...lOl.

* * *

**

"Okay, so we've got bleeding in the lungs...what does that tell us?" House asked, much later after Allison's whole ordeal.

"Can be anything," Foreman said. "Lung caner, lung disease..."

"Yes, but it doesn't fit what's on the board," House interrupted, adding **_Bleeding in the lungs_** on the whiteboard. "Because, if I'm correct, and correct me if I'm not, everything else on the board leads up to some sort of a series of seizures...or something more," he trailed off, his mind going forward.

"Like what?" Chase asked. "We've thought of almost every possibility there is."

"Not quite," House said, twirling his cane in between his fingers. "What I'm thinking is, 'Epilepsy'. It's the only thing that mainly fits."

"An 'epilepsy'?" Wilson asked, walking in. "That's usually genetic, am I right?"

"Yes, you are," House said, rolling his eyes. "Good job, would you like a cookie now?"

Wilson ignored House's smart comment and continued, "Cameron has _NO_ family history of any form of epilepsy...or any seizure of any kind."

"Right again. Yet, it's the only thing that fits. It's the only thing that makes sense...unless...how's her heart been?" House asked, looking up.

"Normal," Chase said, shrugging. "Why?"

"How normal?"

"Um...as normal as a heart could be, why?" Chase asked again.

House shook his head. "Would you answer my question?" he demanded.

"I did!" Chase protested. "I told you, as normal as a heart could ever be. It hasn't done anything wild since her last seizure and that was, what, a day ago?"

"Yes, but did you guys get a **CLOSE **check up on it?" House continued, coming around with another theory that slipped into his mind.

"No...just the normal kind," Foreman said. "Nothing dramatically major."

"Well, 'dramatically major' is about to get a whole new wake-up call," House said. "Chase and Foreman, you're coming with me," he said suddenly, limping his way out the door.

"Where exactly?" Chase asked.

"To Cameron's room. We're doing a heart biopsy," he said.

Wilson jumped into the conversation. "Woah, House! This thing--whatever it is--is in her arms, legs, head, hands, and her entire lung area. Not in her heart!"

"True...yet, according to **SOME**, the _HEART_ is IN the _**CHEST**_, wouldn't you agree?" House asked. "I got a hunch and it's coming around. And if it's wrong, it'll come back to bite me, are you happy?"

Wilson faked a smile. "Completely."

"Good...now be a good boy and get Daddy the files of Cameron's family history...tracing back as far as her parents, got it?" House said.

"But how---"

'Find Cuddy," House winked. "She'll know."

Wilson shook his head after watching House take off with Chase and Foreman. "The man's insane," he said to himself, heading in the direction of Lisa Cuddy's office. "Completely and totally insane..."

* * *

"What--are you guys...gonna do now?" Allison asked as House, Chase, and Foreman walked into her room and stood in different places around her bed.

"Heart biopsy," House said rather cheerily. "See if anything's broken."

"Broken?" Allison asked. "You're insaner than I thought!" she added.

"Hey...you just finished a sentence without a stutter," Chase said. "And your head's not twitching anymore..."

"Well, it was when we got in here," House said, rather unmoved by it. "All that is now is the rest of her body," he said, grabbing a syringe. "Gotta sedate ya again..." then to Allison's face, he added, "Yah, I know, it hurts me to do it," while sticking it into her IV line once again.

"Why do you need to do the biopsy. Isn't it a little extreme and over the top?" she asked, watching Chase adn Foreman getting the rest of the machines and equipment necessary for the biopsy.

"Not at all...it's just a test," House told her.

"A...test?" Allison was starting to get tired, but she wanted to know more. "A test for--what?"

"A test for my well-thought-into theory," House told her. "Now shut up and drift off to Dream Land."

As soon as Allison was well unconscious, Chase, House, and Foreman started the biopsy with pretty much no problems at all. House watched the screen in front of him intently, to the occasional, "Pull back"'s from Chase.

It was about twenty minutes into the procedure and Chase was watching the screen as well, pretty much guiding House through it, "You're entering the right atrium..."

"I know, I'm not blind," House muttered.

"Somebody in a bad mood?" Chase dared to ask.

"Trying to save somebody's life, here," House said, trying to ignore Chase and focus on the screen.

All of a sudden, Allison's monitors went wild. "Her heart rate's dropping!" House said after cursing to himself. He pulled the slender tubing out of place and un--did Allison's top part of the Plainsboro nightgown. Foreman grabbed the defibrillator and brought it to House's side of Allison's bed.

House was quick to this and placed to paddles on Allison's chest within a heartbeat. "All clear!" House told Foreman. He watched Allison's heart monitor as they tried to jump-start her pulse and heart again.

Foreman felt her neck. "Nothing. Keep going!"

House waited a moment. "Clear!" he yelled.

By now, a whole rush of doctors were in the room with the other three, including Cuddy and Wilson. When the second time didn't work, they tried for the third time.

Then the fourth.

Then the fifth

Sixth...

Seventh...

Eighth...

Ninth...

Tenth...

"I got a pulse!" House called, his eyes on her heart monitor still. He watched as it steadily went up...higher and higher and higher until...

"What the **HECK **do you think you're doing!" Lisa demanded, watching as House started placing the slender catheter back into Allison's chest for another try at the biopsy.

"Doing exactly what I came here to do," House said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with her.

"But she almost just _died_! You're **OBSESSED**!" she protested.

"_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" _House snapped loudly, his focus on the screen for the heart biopsy.

Cuddy and every other eye was on House, looking both shocked and completely incredulous as he went on with the test as if nothing had happened and all that mattered in the world wasAllison...

* * *

**Bye!**

**JayJay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've had muy mal (Very bad) writer's block on this story for a while, but I'm back and we'll see where it goes. **

**(Oh, and for the incident of my "Psychoanalysis" story, go to my profile and it's the first thing on there.)

* * *

**

House stormed into Cuddy's office twenty minutes after Allison's biopsy and the big blow between them and the others who had been in the room.

Lisa Cuddy just hung up the phone when he sauntered in, a serious look of anger, anguish, frustration and more written all over his face and his eyes.

"I just got off the phone with the _angry _members of the board on the floor," Cuddy said, trying her best not to fling herself at House and strangle him to death.

"Really!" House pretended to be cheery about it. "What did they want? A signature for the 'Best Job Done on a Collegue'?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Cuddy stood up instantly and forced her hands to stay at her sides. "What was going through your head when you were doing the biopsy after Cameron went into cardiac arrest and almost died!" she yelled.

House sighed in severe frustration. "What do you think! I was trying to saveher life!"

"You're _OBSESSED _House! Why can't you just accept the fact that you screw up, you're not God, you can't fix EVERYTHING, and that you're obsessed with everything and anything!" Cuddy screeched.

House felt his blood boil and it took him everything in his fiber being to not beat Cuddy down with his cane. "Why can't YOU accept the fact that I can make people better by PERSISTING and TRYING again and again!" he shouted in her face.

Cuddy shook with anger. "You are suffering from one of three things! You either have severe OCD or OCPD!" she spat.

"What's the third thing?" House smirked, knowing that she forgot.

"That's not important! I want you checked out and I'm pulling you off Cameron's case!" Cuddy said, satisfied as she watched House's smirk fall.

"Wh--you can't do that! She needs me! I'm the ONLY person who can figure out what's wrong with her and fix it!" he shot. "And if you think that I'm sick and suffering from OCD or OCPD, the you're wrong!"

Cuddy smirked. "Then, let me treat you...you only said that because you know that I'm right," she sat in her chair.

"How do you know that you're right?" House shot with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Because--all your symptoms match what I've read and seen befoe," Cuddy answered with the same smug/smartness.

"You've--you've been monitoring me?" House asked angrily. "What right do you have to--"

"To what? Make sure that you don't kill the girl!" Cuddy hollered. "Cameron almost _died_, may I remind you again, because you most likely, MORE than likely, have one of the OCD's!"

"Fine!" House slammed his cane on her desk. "Treat me for OCD and while you're at it, see if you can work other miracles, like saving Allison on your own!"

Cuddy watched almost regrettably as House limped off. If she was right, though, he could be treated and back on Cameron's case...

* * *

House looked sideways at Allison from his own hospital bed. She was looking worse, now with a full oxygen tank on her. Her eyes were black and sunken, and her pallor was getting worse and worse.

House himself was hooked up to a EKG machine and IV, waiting inmpatiently for Wilson, Foreman, and Chase to do the test Cuddy administered...for the third time.

The first test for OCD was negative and Cuddy had it done again. When Wilson told her that it was negative again, she ordered a test for OCPD to be done. It had been tne minutes since then, and House was tired of waiting. He wanted to do more tests on Cameron and fix her. He wanted to make her better. He _needed _to make her better.

House thought twice..."Oh, God," he mumbled, looking at Allison again. "What if Cuddy's right?"

"She is," Wilson said, walking in with Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman, Cuddy holding a folder in her hands.

House looked at them immediately. "What?"

"I'm right," Cuddy said, throwing the folder at him. "You have OCPD. It all fits. You can't control your mental and interpersonal states, although you don't show signs of perfectionism yet, you ARE being overconscientious, scrupulous, and inflexible about matters of morality, ethics, or values, you have the reluctancy to delegate tasks or to work with others unless they submit to exactly your way of doing things--"

"He's always like that," Chase interrupted. "He's always got to have his own way...why's this different?"

Cuddy sighed. "Can I finish?"

Chase backed off. "Go ahead."

Cuddy continued, "And you are showing rigidity and stubbornness _more than usual_," she said the last part, looking directly at Chase.

House flipped through his file. "Yadda, yadda, yeah, yeah, all that and more, but I what I _DON'T_ have is **_LAW FIRMS."_**

Cuddy rolled her eyes and snatched the folder away. "You do too," she looked at it and read, "**L** - loses point of activity (due to preoccupation with detail), **A** - in**a**bility to complete tasks (compromised by perfectionism), **W** - worthless object collection (unable to discard), **F** - friendships lacking due to a preoccupation with work, **I** - inflexible & overconscientious (on ethics, values, or morality), **R** - reluctant to delegate, **M** - misery toward self and others, and **S** - stubbornness & rigidity."

House shook his head. "No...I don't have the **L, W, **and **R**," he pointed out. "So we can shove this all aside and I can get off the monitors and treat her again?" he nodded towards Cameron.

"No," Cuddy said. "You're staying here, receiving medications, and off Cameron's case. Foreman, Chase, and Wilson can handle it," she said, looking at Allison.

House looked at Wilson, Chase, and Foreman. "Wh--guys, don't let her do this!" he begged. "I gotta help her! If I don't, who can!" he yelled.

Cuddy looked at House. "There's a PERFECT example of how you have OCPD, House. You're staying here," she said before walking off.

House pulled the wires for the monitors off him, took his IV pole and chased after her. "Cuddy!"

Lisa turned around. "I'm sorry, House, but I can't risk Cameron's life for YOUR sickness and stumbling. You should've heard yourself in there," she shrugged. "You got it bad, House...and even if you DON'T have the **L, W **and **R** right now, you _will_ overtime," she said. "Now--go back into your room before I'm forced to strap you to the bed," she demanded, leaving.

House looked behind him at the room at the deathly sick Cameron and Wilson, Chase and Foreman staring back at him. "What!" he snapped.

Wilson looked over at Foreman and Chase, then walked out of the room and up to his friend. "House, she's right, I'm sorry, but she is."

House looked at Allison. "What about Cmaeron?"

Wilson followed his friend's gaze. "We'll take good care of her, House, don't worry about her."

"Not like I can," House replied irritably, walking back into his room, knocking Wilson hard against the shoulder the best he could with his own shoulder.

* * *

House looked next to him, seeing Cameron wake up. Her blue-green eyes looked at him with a glint of worry in them. "House? What happened to you?"

"I have OCDP...talk to Cuddy if you want the full on details," House told her irritably and miserably. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"House...are you off my case?" she asked worridly.

House nodded angrily this time.

"But--who's--"

"I DON'T KNOW!" House snapped, making Allison jump in bed just a little bit.

Silence followed shortly afterwards, but it wasn't long before Allison spoke again. "So...we're both a case now?" she asked.

"Yes..." House closed his eyes.

"And...what's wrong with me?"

"We don't know just yet," he answered, eyes still closed. "We've got too many assumptions to know for sure."

Allison looked at the ceiling for a moment, then asked, "Are you going to get worse?", she looked at him.

House sighed and looked back at her, surprised to see that her eyes were filled with tears. He got out of his bed and stood next to hers. He dried her face with his thumb softly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I'm going to make YOU better."

"How?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Just trust me," House answered, stroking her cheek tenderly, just staring into her teary eyes almost endlessly. "That's all you got to do for me. Trust me."

Cameron swallowed, turned her face and kissed his hand softly. "I will."

* * *

**Well, tell me how it was for my coming back!**

**JayJay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad a majority of you liked Ch. 7. Thanks bunches and here's your next chapter!

* * *

**

"Can I just ask you ONE thing?" Wilson said, walking into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy looked up. "If this is abou me hospitalizing House--"

"For OCPD?" Wilson cut. "Yeah--it is. Being the Dean, you should know better than anybody else in this building that you don't need hospitilization for OCPD!" he told her.

Cuddy sighed. "Okay--FIRSTLY: you're right, but here's the twist--he's got something MORE than just OCPD than can hurt everyone here. SECONDLY: if I hadn't admitted him in, God only know," she told Wilson, who was completely baffled.

"Wh--hold on. What more does he have?"

Cuddy bit her lip. Did she REALLY want to tell Wilson the digns she'd been seeing in House? She sighed, then said, "I didn't want to tell anybody, but seeing as how you're his best and only friend--"

"Just tell me what he's got," Wilson sighed impatiently.

"I'm not sure WHAT just yet, but I've noticed some other things with him," Cuddy answered.

Wilson eyes her. "What _things_ are you talking about?"

"I--okay, what I'm going to tell you, I'm telling you this PURELY out of trust and because of your guys' friendship, got it?" Cuddy asked him.

Wilson nodded. "Absoutely..."

* * *

"Do you have anything that you think is RIGHT or that I most likely have?" Cameron asked House.

"The only thing we can think of is possible epilepsies," House grabbed his Vicodin just as Foreman walked in.

"Don't," Foreman said, reaching for the container. House pulled it away from him like a child. "Why not?" he asked defensively, eyeing him.

"Cuddy said so," Foreman said simplu, still holding his hand out for the vile.

House sighed, rolled his eyes, and placed the container in Foreman's open hand. "Jerk she is, huh? Now what am I supposed to do?"

"She's administering some morphine--"

"WHAT the HECK does she think I have?" House burst out. "Something _MORE_ than OCPD, or else she wouldn't have admitted me, that's for sure!"

Cameron looked at the both of them. "What are your symptoms, House?"

"Even _I_ don't know the answer to that," he muttered. "What I DO know is that--"

* * *

"He's been having lapses, memory blackouts, illusions, AND hallucinations?" Wilson asked incredulously. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Cuddy nodded. "He'll deny it and an all he wants, but something's going on and we need to find out what."

"So--that means Foreman, Chase, and I have to solve Cameron's case AND find out what's wrong with House?"

Cuddy nodded.

"Then let the fun begin..."

* * *

"What do you know?" House asked as Wilson walked in. "Tell me everything she said."

"Nope. Sorry. it's strictly confidential and between us," Wilson told his friend, standing at the end of his bed.

"Spoilsport," House muttered. He looked over at Allison, who was asleep and squinted hard. "The heck?..."

Wilson followed his friend's gaze. "What? I don't see anything."

"No? I do," House got out of his bed and stood above Allison's. "She's bleeding?" his tone held some confusion. "The heck is that all about?"

Wilson, just as confused as House, stood next to him and looked in the same spot. There was absolutely nothing there. "Um, House? Are you feeling okay?" Wilson swallowed hard.

"What? I'm fine," House answeed, pulling back Allison's covers.

Wilson watched his friend's eyes grow wide. "House...there's nothing there. Are you SURE you're feeling okay?" Wilson said again, looking very much now concerned.

"_I'M_ fine._ She's_ bleeding to death," House said. "The heck is she bleeding from? Get the guys, would you?"

"House, she's NOT bleeding!" Wilson put his hand on the spot of the bed House was staring at wide-eyed.

"Shouldn't have done that," House said.

"Why not? There's nothing there!"

"Your hand--"

"House, how many times do I need to say it and explain myself?" Wilson was losing patience.

"--there's blood on your hand now," House finished, lifting Wilson's wrist.

Wilson looked. Instantly he believed everything Cuddy's told him.

Because Greg House was DEFINTELY hallucinating...

* * *

"What happened?" Cuddy asked, walking into Wilson's office.

Wilson showed her his left hand. "See anyting? Anything that resembles blood?" he asked her.

Cuddy looked baffled. "No...why? What'd you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything, and House certainly saw blood," Wilson said. Then to her confused look, he added, "He 'saw' that Cameron was 'bleeding' and flipped out."

"And she wasn't?"

"Nope," Chase's voice said as he walked in with Foreman. "We checked every inch of her and her bed. No blood anywhere or anything that's even close to resembling blood."

"Which means House was hallucinating it badly," Foreman said. "Simple as that."

Cuddy bit her lip. "He's getting worse. Faster than I thought."

"We have to be super-careful around him," Chase added. "He's so jumpy, and--"

"Molevolent?" Cuddy asked.

"No..." Foreman answered. "Just easily frekaed. Why molevolent?"

Cuddy looked at the three men. "But he WILL be...and when he is, we'll have to sedate him and put him in a confinement room."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You mean upstairs in the--"

" 'Mental Ward'?" Foreman looked as shocked and incredulous as the others. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It won't be easy to shrug off when it happens!" Cuddy snapped, leaving.

"Woah, hold on. Wait," Wilson stopped her. "How do you know all this is happening and going to happen in advance?"

Cuddy swallowed hard. "It happened to my father..."

"What happened to him?" Chase asked.

"He--he got so out of control that he died...he killed himself in the hospital---in the Mental Ward..."

* * *

**Uh-oh...**

**JayJay**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter MAY be short because of my time limit, but here it is anyway...! lol

* * *

**

Wilson, Chase, and Foreman were in the Conference Room later. All three were sitting around, thinking long and hard about what Cuddy'd told them and what their next move should and would be for both Allison and House. So far, everything was a big haze and it wasn't going to get any better.

"Did Cuddy say how long it would be until House went completely overboard?" Foreman asked Wilson.

Wilson shook his head. "No...and I don't think she really wanted to. We've got too much on our hands now to be worrying about when he goes completely mental."

Chase was studying the whiteboard, matching up all of Allison's symptoms. "Foreman...did House ever run another blood test on her?" he asked, picking up a nearby folder, Foreman following suite.

"No--why?"

"I think she may have a toxin of heavy alcohol. I'm thinking cirrhosis in the liver," Chase explained.

"Can't be, it would've already passed through her system by now," Foreman objected. "Unless there's something else in there possibly _blocking _her major organs, then, yeah, sure why not?"

Chase stood up. "We should run a CAT Scan and get another bloodwork done."

Cuddy walked in just then. "No, you won't," she sighed. "I wouldn't go near her _or_ House," she added.

The three men looked confused. "And...why not?" Chase asked. "What happened now?"

"Her heart stopped suddenly for a full four minutes. House wanted to be in the center of it all," she explained. "I didn't dare call any of you in case things got out of hand. I stayed outside myself to avoid any disruption. His mind's fragile as it is, we couldn't and can't avoid any slips with, near, or around him."

"God only knows what would happen then," Wilson agreed. Then, he asked her, "Do you know how long it'll take before he goes off the deep end?"

Cuddy shrugged. "It's different for everybody. My dad got admitted into the Ward in less then an hour. It seems to me that House is moving a little faster than Dad had," she looked from Wilson, to Chase, then to Foreman. "My estimated guess is that he has a little more than an hour, but much faster. We may be seeing it happen within the next few minutes, hours...even days. But we can't really tell for sure."

"So, until then, we have to be careful?" Chase asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Very careful..."

* * *

House stared at the ceiling in complete boredom. He was tired of lying in bed every waking moment with nothing to do but look at Allison, hope that Wilson and who was left of his Team could figure out what was wrong with them both.

Although, House had already known what was wrong with him long before Cuddy had came in and even told him. He'd known since the blood incident with Wilson in the room. The only thing he was hoping wouldn't happen was that it was going to get worse.

Cuddy walked in alone not a moment afterwards and House didn't break his gaze.

"How is she?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine," House looked at her. "Why?"

Cuddy gave him a odd look. "House, her heart gave out for four minutes...remember? You were in the center of it all and I--you don't remember?"

"No..." House looked at Allison. "She's been fine for hours. Nothing's happened."

Cuddy was even more confused than House himself. "But...I watched you! You were--"

"Unless...unless this isn't really happening," House was thinking hard. "Maybe Cameron's four minute heart failure wasn't real."

"It was, House, I _watched_ you and last I checked, **I** wasn't the one going crazy!" Cuddy forced the issue.

"No...but maybe _I'm_ getting worse..."

Cuddy sucked her breath in. She couldn't hide the fact of how true that really was. It was a probable and good explaination and it was the only thing that really made sense and fitted. "House...are you hallucinating?"

"Yeah--you figured that out hours ago," House told her.

"No...I mean _now_. Are you?"

House's electric blue eyes shot open and he was looking at the faces of Allison and Wilson, who were both staring at him with concerned looks. "What?"

"You were hallucinating again," Allison said in a soft and weakened tone. "You called me Cuddy."

House's face was swept by a look of confusion. "No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were," Wilson said. "You were muttering, too, although we couldn't really hear what you were saying."

House looked at Allison. "Did--your heart give out?"

Allison looked at him oddly. "Yes...don't you remember that?"

"No," House shook his head. "I can't remember a thing..." he looked at the ceiling. "I don't remember anything that'd happened at any time."

Wilson and Cameron exchanged glances. They both knew deep inside that House was just going to get worse...and there was no denying it...

* * *

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office not a split-minute after leaving House and Cameron. "I need to talk to you," he said, standing behind a chair. "And, no, it can't wait," he interrupted when Cuddy opened her mouth to object and wait for it later.

"Okay..." she gave him her eye look. "Shoot."

"I went to check on Cameron, see if everything was okay with her," Wilson started. "House was asleep. When I was done looking over all her monitors and everything, I started to leave when House started muttering and was calling Cameron you."

Cuddy looked interested. "You mean that he was hallucinating, right?"

Wilson nodded. "Exactly. But--after that, he came out of it, but had a _total_ blackout. He didn't remember that Cameron's heart gave out. He couldn't remember anything prior to when he fell asleep."

Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "I--there's nothing we can really do for him at this point other than to deal with it and make sure that he doesn't do anything too rash that'll hurt him or anybody else."

Wilson nodded in understanding.

"How's his leg?"

Wilson thought. "Same. Really hadn't changed much."

"Up his morphine drip," Cuddy ordered.

Looking confused, Wilson shook his head. "Wait...you _want_ to up the dose?" Cuddy nodded. "Is there a reason why I'm not following this or am I just too dumb?"

"Okay, here's the thing and reason: House is going ballistic and nuts. He can't remember anything, and he's hallucinating like it's the most common thing in the world. The next thing on the list is--"

"Cuddy!" Foreman ran into her office just then, interrupted. Cuddy sighed. She knew why he was here...she knew what was happening. Still, she didn't want to give that away.

"What?"

"It's House...he's in pain," Foreman told her.

''How bad and where?"

Foreman shook his head. "It's bad and I'm not entirely sure wh--"

"Up his morphine and sedate him," Cuddy ordered. "Now! Before he does any more damage than he's probably already done!"

Foreman took off faster than he'd came in and Wilson looked curiously at Cuddy. "You knew, didn't you? And yet, you didn't tell him?"

"I knew, yes, but better to have not known earlier than to worry about it!" Cuddy snapped.

"How fast?"

Cuddy sighed and bit her lower lip. This was like living in a nightmare...a re-run of what'd happened to her dad. It hurt either way to think about it. She blinked several times to keep the tears away. "Faster than we thought."

"How much time does he have?"

Looking up, Cuddy looked at Wilson and said, "Honestly: only 20 minutes left..."

* * *

**Bye**

**JayJay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've been gone for a while on this. I been thinking about what to do for it next, but I'm back with a solution.

* * *

**

Wilson felt his mouth drop. "Are you sure?" he asked Cuddy for what seemed like the fifth time. "And I mean _absolutely _sure? Because that seems--"

"I know, I know," Cuddy held up her hands. "I know it seems to fast and too soon, but that's what I've been warning you guys. That's why I had you keep an eye on him."

Wilson nodded in understanding.

"I want you guys to be there when the twenty minutes is up," Cuddy added. Then, biting her lip, she said, "I can't afford anybody to get seriously injured."

* * *

Wilson stepped into House's office, only to find Foreman and Chase in there already. "We've got two problems," he announced, standing in front of House's desk.

"Is it bad?" Chase asked.

Wilson nodded. "It will be. House only has twenty minutes, Cuddy figures before House totally goes in deep and we still don't know what's wrong with Cameron."

Foreman stopped him. "Rewind...you said _twenty_ minutes? Isn't that a little too fast?"

Wilson nodded. "Exactly what she said. That's why she sent us to keep a close eye on him."

"So, we gotta watch Cameron and House?" Chase asked. "That's insane! If anything--"

"It won't be insane when everything turns for the worst!" Wilson yelled. "With House going to be in the Mental Ward soon and not having him around to help, it'll be **_hell_** around here!"

Cuddy ran in not a moment later, looking flustered and extra-worried. "Let the hell begin, then."

Wilson, Chase, and Foreman eyed Cuddy in wondering. "What do you mean?" Foreman asked. "What happened?"

Cuddy looked at Wilson and nodded, biting her lower lip.

Angrily, Wilson chucked the pen he had in his hand and sighed in aggrivation. "Let the hell begin," he repeated.

Only Chase and Foreman exchanged looks.

* * *

Allison opened her eyes slowly to find Chase and Wilson on either side of her bed. She looked at Wilson worridly. "What happened? Is he bad?"

There was so much Wilson didn't want to tell her, and there was so much he really did want to tell her. He looked briefly at Chase, then back at her. "House--Cameron, he..." his voice trailed. He just couldn't tell her.

But Allison's pleading eyes looked at him hard. They started to slowly fill with tears. "Tell me what happened to him," she begged. "Please!" she grabbed Wilson's arm in begging.

"I can't," Wilson was pleading with her. He didn't want to tell her the horror that went on with House.

"Yes you can!" Allison begged, tears spilling from her eyes, her hand gripping Wilson's arm. "I need to know! I _want_ to know! Tell me!"

Wilson dried Cameron's face with his free hand, his mind reeling. "Cameron, I can't tell you. I really--I can't."

"You don't want to tell me!" she shouted at him, more tears spilling from her eyes. "You're scared! You don't know what'll be my reaction and you don't know what path he's taking!"

"Don't yell," Chase told her calmly and as softly as he could, laying her back down gently.

"I already know your reaction," Wilson told her. "Because you're doing it now. You already know what happened to him."

Cameron shook her head. "No...I don't. I only know that he's worse! Worse and that you don't know if he'll live or not!" she yelled again, sitting back up against Chase's hands trying to lay her back down. "And you don't know what's wrong with me! You're trying to work on two things at once and you can't figure out either! Especially _me_ without House's help!"

Wilson watched almost helplessly as she sobbed, burying her head into her hands. "Cameron..."

Allison flinched away, her sobs becoming more and more softer. Wilson sat in front of her on the bed and lifted her teary face. "Cameron, you're right. About it all, but I can promise you one thing and one thing only."

"What?" she sucked in her breath.

"House _will not_ die...not matter _what_ comes our way."

* * *

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office with her IV pole in her right hand. Of course nobody knew that she had unhooked herself from everything else and stole away from her room, but now she was in Cuddy's office, it was bound to. Yet, she didn't care. She had to talk to her.

"What the heck are you doing!" Cuddy barked at her. "So help me God, I'll have to strap you to your bed!"

"What's wrong with him?" Cameron demanded.

Cuddy immediately bit her lower lip and shied away from her anger.

"Tell me," Cameron's tone was harsh. "I know you know. And I know that you told Wilson, Chase, and Foreman not to tell me in sheer fear."

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment. "Allison..."

"Don't play sweet with me!" Cameron shouted, the tears coming back so much easier. "Just because I'm labeled as the girl who can't handle bad news doesn't mean that I don't want to know!"

Getting up from her desk and over to Cameron, Cuddy placed two hands on her trembling shoulders. "You need to relax and calm down," she told Allison as calmly as she could.

"I am calm!" Allison stomped her foot. "I just want to know what's wrong with House!"

Cuddy sighed and looked into Cameron's teary eyes. "Cameron, House lost it."

"I don't understand."

"He...there's no easy way to tell you," Cuddy sighed again.

"Then just tell it to me straight! Where is he!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Cuddy said, "He's in the Mental Ward."

Allison's eyes grew wide. _"What?"_ she breathed in disbelief. "Are...Cuddy, no!" she backed up into a chair and let her tears run. "Please tell me you're lying..."

"I wish I was," Cuddy knelt in front of Allison. "I wish it was a dream, but it's not. It's real, Allison. He's there and he's lost it all."

"No...not House...never..." Allison was swimming in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Cameron," Cuddy tried to slow Cameron's sobs down. "I don't know how long--"

"Will he get worse? Please...just tell me that."

Cuddy sighed and looked down for a split second. "I don't know about worse, but he could ultimately commit suicide if we don't keep an eye on him."

Cameron only sobbed.

* * *

Wilson watched his sedated friend from the other side of the plexi-glass walls in which kept House confined into his room. So many thoughts were running through his mind. The looks on Allison's face, her tears and yelling voice to his own frustration and loss.

He knew that Cameron loved House deep inside and this was a big hit for her on top of her own illness that still remained a mystery. He knew that she wasn't going to take it lightly. He knew that she was going to break down even worse sometime soon.

Wilson thought that this day would never come. He'd thought about it and dreamt it before, but he never thought that it would become a horror of a reality. And that's what it was like: being in a R rated horror movie that was just going to grow worse and worse with each passing minute. This was going to hurt everybody...but especially it was going to hurt Allison.

* * *

"Breath in," Foreman instructed Allison, pressing a oxygen mask against her face.

Still in Cuddy's office, Allison suddenly couldn't breathe and was gasping for air. Cuddy had called Foreman and Chase immediately and they'd brought an oxygen mask and tank into the office, afraid to move her during the spasm.

Cuddy had her hands on Allison's arms assuringly, her eyes occasionally wandering from Foreman to Chase.

"Do you feel dizzy or light-headed?" Chase asked Cameron.

"I did," Cameron said. "Now I just feel all hot."

Cuddy looked at Chase, who looked slightly concerned.

He placed his hand on her forehead and felt his eyes widen as he looked at Foreman. "She's burning up. Gimme a thermometer."

Foreman handed Chase a thermometer with his free hand and Chase stuck it under Cameron's tongue.

Cuddy looked at Cameron, who's eyes looked wasted and face pale. Within moments, Chase took the thermometer from Cameron's mouth and looked at it.

"What is it?" Foreman asked, looking at a seemingly shell-shocked Chase.

"105.5 and rising," Chase's voice shook slightly. "We gotta cool her down."

"We can't move her!" Foreman forced the issue again. "We move her, she'll more than likely seize."

"Cuddy..." Allison's voice sounded faint and exhausted.

Cuddy snapped her worried attention to her. "Yes, Cameron? What's wrong?"

"Tell...Wilson...that I--I'm depending on him..." Cameron started to sway slightly. "For me...and House."

That was the last thing she said before all went black and she passed out in the blink of an eye...Cuddy calling for a gurney and Foreman and Chase scrambling to keep her living.

But nobody knew that at the exact time of Cameron's passing out, a certain doctor was trying to be force-talked back to sanity...

* * *

**Angsty for you?**

**JJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, just so you all know, I'm shortcutting the title to "Angels" on here now, so…lol Thanks for all my reviews! I love 'em!

* * *

**

**Angels**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep….._

The steady sound of Allison's EKG machine on top of many others that she was connected to was annoying to the ears of her onlookers. Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and Chase were standing around her bed, watching her still form.

Allison had a ventilator on her, two separate IV's and machines upon machines connected to her seemingly endless. She looked like one big mess and the many wires that were attached to her seemed like they would never end. Each one was a painful reminder for the four standing there watching her.

Cuddy was for sure that they had lost her almost. In mere moments of being rushed to the ER, Cameron's heart had suddenly dropped dangerously low. Then, within milli-minutes after that, it stopped dead cold. Chase and Foreman had rushed to shock her heart back again. And after five tries, her heart rate had went back to normal.

Yet, normal wasn't even close to it.

Because even though Allison Cameron was there in front of them….her mind was someplace else.

Allison Cameron had slipped into a deep coma…and it was unlikely that she would wake up without House.

* * *

House slammed his fists on the glass after receiving the news from Wilson about Allison's condition. "If Cuddy would have let me--"

"There was nothing you could do," Wilson said firmly, yet as nicely as he could. "There was very little _we_ could do."

Receiving a death glare from House not moment after, Wilson figured then and there that he should've kept his mouth shut.

"But I'm the one who could--"

"There was nothing--"

"I COULD'VE PREVENTED IT AND YOU _KNOW_ IT!" House yelled at Wilson angrily.

Wilson kept his patience and just looked at the angry and frustrated look in House's eyes. Never before had he seen his friend in such disarray.

"You better figure out a way to get her out," House shot in pure anger as if the whole world was to blame for Cameron's coma. "Because if you don't, so help me God whether Cuddy likes it or not, you'll be seeing me there pumping her full of every medication I can get into her."

Wilson didn't know if he should've taken that as a promise or threat…

* * *

Cuddy stared at Cameron's oh so still form, things going through her mind that had never went through before. This all seemed like some huge nightmare that she just wanted to wake up from. That she didn't want to believe was real.

With House in the very fragile mental state he was in and with Cameron far off in a coma, it was hard to believe that this was anything but real. Because to everybody else, it seemed like a huge horror movie or a scary dream some little kid may have about his family.

Cuddy bit her lip. She fought the urge to cry. It was so hard not to right now. So hard to keep years of regret and harsh actions inside. She supposed that she should've listened better to House. She supposed that she should've given Allison every test she'd need and House had ordered. It was--and she hated to admit it almost--pretty much all her fault.

That House was where he was now….

That Cameron was in a coma…

It was her fault…

And nobody could tell her otherwise...

* * *

Wilson looked through the glass walls of Cameron's room, watching Cuddy stare blankly at her.

Of course, he knew what she was thinking. It was inscribed all over her face and in her eyes. That everything: from House to Cameron--was her fault. That she didn't think before these actions took place. That she didn't listen to House. That she didn't think whatsoever of the seriousness that was to come.

Wilson laughed lightly and slowly to himself. How could anybody had seen this coming? It had started only by Cameron becoming sick with something they still didn't know…not that it mattered anymore. Now all that mattered was getting House back to normal and getting Cameron out of that coma. Nobody could have seen this whole mess of a disaster coming. Well, maybe Cuddy could see the outcome of what and where House was going to be, but nobody saw Cameron's outcome. Nobody saw her slipping into an extremely deep coma.

Nobody saw the tragedy that was before them now…

Nobody knew that House was going to take a turn for the worse other than Cuddy...

It was nobody's fault…

But if anything at all…

It was _everybody's_ fault…

* * *

Chase stared unblinkingly at the whiteboard before him. He sighed. Not that it mattered anymore. Cameron was way beyond whatever was written on the darned board now. She was in a coma that seemed like it was going to be endless and all that mattered now was getting her out of it.

Of course, this job never really promised good things for anybody. Even bosses and colleagues. House and Cameron were humans…susceptible to any and every disease out there in the world just like everybody else. It was undeniable and explanatory in every way imaginable. It was just something they all should've had common sense on.

Chase sighed again and put both hands on his forehead. All this was just so overwhelming right now. Times were so hard around them all. They just couldn't handle it all. It was more than they could handle on their plate.

It was enough to make somebody quit…

It was enough to make somebody give up…

And it was most likely enough to make Doctor Robert Chase give up and _never_ look back again….

* * *

Foreman sat in House's office in the comfortable chair House himself had so many times sat and poked fun at anybody and everybody who walked in. It was just that hard to believe how fast things had changed and went by. It was unbelievable to even think about anymore.

Thinking back to the whole scene with Cameron, he guessed that he could've seen that she was going to slip into the coma. It was that evident with all the hell she'd been through in the small space of the time her heart had given itself away and with her temperature topping 105.8 and was still rising. Then again…could he really? Cuddy hadn't seen it…neither Chase nor Wilson. So, why could he? Maybe it just had been wit and instinct telling him. Maybe that's why he'd given up so early in trying to wake her up.

Foreman's thoughts suddenly turned to House. How things had turned for the absolute worst for him! How Cuddy had predicted the path so very closely and perfectly. Then, again, she'd been through this once, so it was expected of her to be knowing of this path House was taking. Shaking his head, Foreman still didn't want to believe that House was stuck confined in a solitary room in the Mental Ward. That he could be on the verge. Things had taken such a hard turn and he wondered if the remainder of the Team along with Wilson and Cuddy could pull together.

To help the two people they cared about the most…

To stick together in times like these and keep their own sanity…

And to not give up…no matter how hard things spun out of control…

* * *

**WOAH BOY! How's that for angst! Guess I should be changing' my genre on this story. I had a COMPLETELY different plan for this story, but plans don't always go, huh? Lol**

**JJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and yesh, they'll be PLENTY more good stuffs...well...good for YOU guys (lol)...on the way, so don't settle for best yet! lol

* * *

**

**Angels**

Cuddy looked up suddenly when Chase walked in. She had been going through papers upon papers, but not really being able to concentrate on them. How could she when two lives were held in the balance? How could she concentrate at all! Yet, being relieved for the first time that day of work, she turned her full attention to Chase as he sat in a chair in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at the expression on his face and knowing that something was wrong. "Did something get worse?"

Chase shook his head and just kept his wandering eyes away from her. Cuddy was getting especially curious now. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Daring to look up, Chase just stared at Cuddy for a while without speaking. Both sat in silence, just staring at each other, Cuddy was trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "Chase...if you're going to tell me something, now's the time to say whatever it is that's on your mind."

Breathing in deep and saying it with total seriousness, Chase boldly looked at Cuddy's eyes and said, "I'm quitting."

* * *

Wilson rubbed his forehead painfully. So much had happened in the past few hours and it was stressful for him as well as everybody else who was working on Cameron and House. Again, the words of House ripped through his head. Wilson didn't know how they would get Cameron out of the coma. It was an impossible thing without House himself around to guide them. Heck, it was hard to pretty much handle anything alone without him. Wilson was guessing that it was best for Cameron to climb out of the coma herself, but House had sounded so serious...that he may actually break out of his room if needed be and show up in Allison's room. That--that something worse could happen if she didn't come out of it. Just something in House's tone of voice nagged Wilson's mind.

Looking up, Wilson stared at the still form of Cameron's body. She seemed so peaceful...like the world she was in was perfect. No hurt, no nothing. Maybe that was the case. After all, Allison Cameron was that kind of girl and that's what everybody loved about her...even House.

Wilson's attention snapped when he swore he heard Cameron murmur something. But that was impossible...she couldn't have. Yet, theory was of House, people in coma could hear what was going on around them and possibly respond if they were able enough. "Cameron?" he called softly, deciding to give House's theory a shot.

Allison's lips moved slowly again, but her voice was so low in whisper, that Wilson couldn't make out what she was saying. "Cameron...what?"

Wilson put his ear as close to Allison's lips as he could and listened carefully as she muttered, "Help him..."

"Who, Allison? Help who?"

"Greg...help Greg..." Cameron mumbled.

Wilson looked a little confused. "What's wrong, Cameron? Can you tell me that?"

"Save Greg...help him..."

"Can you tell me why?" Wilson tried again, wanting to know if this was some sort of coma-induced dream she was in or it was possible that she was seeing something that could happen.

"Wilson..."

His attention went full blast. She knew he was there. Was it possible that she was coming back? "Yes, Cameron? What's wrong?"

"Please help him..." she mumbled again.

"I will, Cameron. What's wrong with him?" Wilson asked.

"Don't let him die..."

Getting more and more confused, Wilson tried to fit the peices together of every utterance Cameron had made. Then, with one sentence, it all made sense to him:

"Don't let him kill himself..."

* * *

Cuddy was for sure that her mouth had dropped. She couldn't believe the words that Chase had just told her. Moreover...she didn't _WANT_ to believe them.

Chase sensed her shock, but said nothing furthermore to explain. If anything, it was probably best that nobody knew but them anyway. Still, the way news spread thoughout THIS hospital, it'd be no surprise that everybody would know, anyway.

Being bold on her part, Cuddy asked, "Wh--Chase, please tell me you're not serious! I _need_ you here! Especially now!" Cuddy surprised herself. She was starting to sound like House. She swallowed her shock. "I--do you just want to explain to me why?"

Chase shrugged. "I can't handle all this."

Cuddy felt her eyes bug out. "What the--Chase! We **ALL** can't handle it! What are you _thinking_? It's not just you!"

"I know that!" Chase surprised Cuddy by lashing out. "I--just can't, all right?"

She studied Chase for a mere moment then asked, "It's Cameron, huh? Or maybe it's House. Maybe it's the fact that _you_ just can't handle seeing somebody you're so close to suffer again! It's like a childhood repeat to you, isn't it?" she hollered.

Yet, she knew that she had hit a nerve somewhere when Chase suddenly fell silent and sat back down in the chair in front of her. She struck gold...now, she just needed to convince him to stay...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I got ta project to finish!**

**JJ!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's your next chapter!

* * *

**

**Angels**

"Cuddy…I need to talk to you."

Cuddy looked up when she heard Wilson's voice. "Okay…yeah, come in."

Wilson stood in front of her desk and said nothing for a while. Then, he asked, "How comatose is Cameron? Did we specifically check that?"

"Why…is she responding?" Cuddy's voice hinted hope.

"I wouldn't say 'responding'. It was more like 'seeing things that didn't happen yet' sort of thing," Wilson told her.

"What'd she say? Just cut to the chase on that," Cuddy said.

"She--she kept telling me to help House. Repeatedly…then--" Wilson stopped and looked down. He didn't want to tell Cuddy the last thing Cameron had said. It was just too--predictable.

Cuddy eyed him. "Yes? What?"

"She said--she said 'Don't let him kill himself'," Wilson braved. "It was all very--it was like she knew what was going on and…just like she knew."

Closing her eyes slightly for a moment, Cuddy said, "Don't tell House…don't tell anybody. We can't afford anything else to go wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

Cuddy bit her lip. "We lost Chase…."

* * *

Wilson stormed into the Conference Room only to find Foreman and to find out that what Cuddy had said was true. "What is his problem?"

Foreman shrugged. "He cracked. He couldn't take seeing the two people he was closest to crash I guess."

Wilson sighed. "Bu--we need him here! He could help us!"

Foreman was about to answer when Wilson's pager went off. "Crap…just great."

"What? Who is it?"

Wilson didn't answer. He only ran out and straight to the elevators and upstairs to the Mental Ward.

Things were falling apart, and it didn't seem like it would be getting better anytime soon at all…

* * *

"Did you do it?"

Wilson looked at his now calm friend and shook his head. "There's no way to take her out of the coma. And besides, I think she's not as in deep as we were thinking."

"She's responding?"

Wilson shook his head. He promised Cuddy he wouldn't tell. "Well…she's not responding. More like muttering."

House eyed Wilson. "Cuddy told you not to tell me, didn't she?"

Wilson bit his lip. "If I told you what she said…I can't."

"She won't know…tell me what Cameron said."

"I can't, House. All I can tell you is that it was like she knew what was going on with you at the exact times you were doin--"

"She said I was going to die, didn't she?" House asked.

"Who--how'd you know?" Wilson was dumbstruck.

"It's written all over your face," House smirked. "And you can't know what's going on without knowing the person it's happening to."

Wilson looked down. "She was telling me to make sure you didn't do anything rash and stupid."

House nodded. "Yeah." His mind was reeling. "What if…she's got brain aneurysms? Or something relatively close? What if it's cancer eating away at her insides?"

Wilson nodded in agreement. "Would explain everything. But we can't do any tests when she's in a coma."

"Yes you are," House said. "You're going to do a MRI on her head and whatever the heck else you can think of."

Wilson was absolutely incredulous. "House, you can't run tests on a person who's in a coma and unstable!"

"You're going to do the tests! You're going to tell me everything, and you're not to tell Cuddy anything!" House yelled. "If we don't run anything, she could **die**!"

Wilson rubbed his forehead. "There's--something else I have to mention to you." There was a pause before he added, "Chase quit."

That resulted in House swearing and yelling and eventually out of control and sedated.

* * *

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut," Cuddy barked at Wilson after hearing about House getting sedated yet again. "I told you to shut up…I told you not to tell him anything! And what do you do?"

"I didn't even tell him about Cameron! He guessed. I only told him about Chase and he went--"

"No, he went ballistic after refusing to do any tests that I'm not allowing you to do!" Cuddy yelled.

"I--okay, we need to rewind here," Wilson held up his hands. "He was thinking of ways that could've triggered Cameron's sickness and I was agreeing. I told him that we couldn't do any tests on a coma patient and he was insisting on doing them."

"Right," Cuddy said. "Which led to--"

"Look, it's not my fault my best friend ended up like he is and it's not my fault Chase left!" Wilson yelled.

"No, but as House's friend, it's your job to make sure that he doesn't know a thing!" Cuddy shot.

"So, what, _lie_? You're unbelievable!"

"Maybe so, but--"

"What if I quit on you? What would you do then? Rid the hospital of everybody else and let House and Cameron die?" Wilson challenged.

Cuddy seemed taken aback by the question. Then, calmly, she said, "I need you here. Don't you give up on me, either."

"I won't," Wilson told her. "But don't blame me for everything and anything else that'll happen down the road."

"Then who _should_ I blame?"

Wilson gave her a look, shook his head and said with every ounce of seriousness, "You're unbelievable. You know that, right?" before leaving her office angry.

* * *

**Oh no! Hey, don't worry: I'm gonna bring Chase BACK! You'll c!**

**JJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so since I'm bored and sick and can't go to school tomorrow and other stuff, Idecided to update again today. Keeps me occupied and you guys happy:) lol**

**MUCHO THANKS TO **Serena-Demon Goddess **FOR GIVING ME AND IDEA FOR THIS CHAPPIE!

* * *

**

**Angels**

Wilson sat in his office later that day after storming out on Cuddy. Softly in the background, his small radio was playing the song "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. **(A/n: I just LUV this song and I think it fits the situation about now LOL) **His mind was reeling faster than he could ever remember before in his lifetime. He knew how much Cuddy, Cameron, and House needed him right now, but he was for sure that he would go insane as well if he stuck around. He was already on the brink of going crazy. The pressure was rapidly building its tower on top of him and didn't feel or seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

The headache that was beginning to grow earlier had now become bigger and he fished out a bottle of Ibuprofen out of his desk drawer. He unscrewed the top and dumped out four pills, his voice carrying on along with the song.

"Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie..."

He stopped in the middle of the song to take a swig of water to down the medicine, then continued on with the radio,

"Sometimes the system goes on the brink and the whole thing it turns out

Wrong

You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that

Strong

Well I'm not wrong...

"So where is the passion when you need it the most?

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost..."

Wilson stopped again and just sighed. So much was going so very wrong and there was no way it was going to turn around in the space of time they had. They had to figure out a way to get Chase back and they had to figure out a way to help Cameron and House. Everything was just a tangled web of a mess that seemed almost endless. Cuddy was towards the breaking point almost as much as he was and Foreman was just doing anything and everything to get by.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead painfully. The stress continued to build even as he sat here in the comfort of his own office. The most recent events wouldn't leave his mind and there was no way to fight it off. _I should just go home..._ he mused to himself. But even the thought of going home with the stresses of that day following him made him want to act like a little boy and run and hide under the covers of his bed.

His office door opened and by the sound of walking, Wilson knew that it was Cuddy. Deciding not to be like House and alienate everybody when the time or times weren't at their best, he whirled around in his chair to face her.

Yet, it wasn't Cuddy who was standing in front of him...but Cameron.

Wilson blinked. Was he dreaming? Or was the headache merely getting the better of him. "Cameron?"

Cameron smiled and nodded. She stuck out her hand, almost as if she could read his mind...that he was thinking that this was all an illusion.

Wilson stood up and stood in front of her instead. He was almost near tears as his brown **A/n: Correct me if I'm wrong)** eyes glistened slightly as he put both hands on her shoulders.

She really was here...things were turning around.

"My God..."

Allison smiled. "I--how is he?"

Wilson had to smile. This was truly Cameron. Always thinking of others before herself. "He--he's not any worse, but he's not any better."

Cameron nodded. "I figured..."

"Do you--Cameron, when I was in your room earlier, you were muttering," Wilson was seeing if this rung a bell in her. "I was starting to think that you were going to wake up, but when you didn't, I just figured that you weren't as comatose and we all thought."

"I did?" Cameron asked.

Wilson's hopes dropped. She didn't remember...not that he expected her to. He had just merely hoped so, in light of the way things were going right again. "Yeah...you did. You were talking about House."

Cameron's eyes dropped, and Wilson had the slightest feeling inside. "What did you see while you were in your coma, Cameron?"

"I saw House...I saw him just break and crack under it all and--he killed himself," she looked up, tears running slowly down her cheeks. "It was like a huge nightmare I couldn't climb out of."

Wilson nodded, but was also shocked.

"Do you think what I saw will happen?"

Wilson shook his head. "No. I don't. And I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Wilson?"

"Huh?"

"Don't let him die..."

"I won't."

"Promise me?"

Wilson didn't answer. He couldn't promise something that big, but still, he answered, "I'll try."

"Promise me, Wilson."

"I can't make that big of a promise, Cameron. I wish I could, but I know better than to try to--"

Cameron interrupted. "Don't let him die..." she said through gritted teeth. "It's the one thing that will save the both of us...trust me on that."

"What?"

"It will save us both...the longer you keep him alive," Allison repeated. "If he dies, only one of us will survive this mess."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson was clearly confused.

"Just trust what I told you. Keep him alive...and don't worry a thing about me," she told him with every ounce of sincereity in her voice.

"Why would I worry? You're fine," Wilson told her.

Allison shook her head. "Jimmy, you're dreaming. This whole thing's not real. It's a dream. And when you wake up, everything will be the same. Chase won't be there, I'll still be in a coma, and House will still be in the Ward. All I'm asking for you is to keep House alive and not worry about me. I'll be fine in the long run."

Wilson shook his head. "No--this can't be a dream. Look at you! You're perfectly fine in every way! You're better and--"

"Wilson..." Cameron interrupted again. "Believe me. This isn't real. This is what you _want_ to be real. You want everything to be okay. It's not going to get any better...and all Cuddy wants is for you to stick with her in the long run as well. Don't quit on her like Chase did."

"I won't, but, Cameron...this...this is real, I know it is!"

Cameron shook her head again. "Stop trying to believe that. Stop trying to be like House. He always wants one thing to happen when it's really not. Don't do that to yourself. Stay strong and don't give up on any of us. We all need you."

Wilson swallowed hard and nodded. "I won't."

"Promise? Don't wake up without promising me that."

"I promise. Allison, I won't let anything happen to you or Greg...okay?"

Cameron smiled. "Don't give up on us, Wilson. Don't fall hard like Chase did and just give up on it all. You have faith, and I can read it all over. You have the patience nobody else does. That's what makes you and House such great friends. You always pull through for each other in the end."

Wilson only nodded. He couldn't believe this. It all seemed so real and he wished that it was. That things were finally turning around for the better and things were going to be brighter. "Cameron...can I just ask you one thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you truly love him?"

Cameron smiled. "That's for you to figure out, Wilson. I can't say much about that...but I think that you already really know. I can see it."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's for you to figure out for the time being. And Wilson?"

"Yeah?"

Cameron smirked. "Cuddy'll be coming in soon to wake you up. Don't tell her anything. Keep her advice close and keep your mouth shut of any secrets from now on. Okay?"

Wilson nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

And at that moment, James Wilson woke up to the sound of Cuddy's voice calling his name and the radio behind him softly playing "Do I Make You Proud?" by Taylor Hicks...

* * *

**Wow...what did you think of this? The whole dream sequence? Thought that was pretty cool myself. lol**

**JJ!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to **Serena-Demon Goddess** again and **dancer4life5372!

* * *

Wilson shook his head for the seemingly millionth time. He stared at Cameron's still form and his mind was racing back to the dream. It had all seemed so real...it had seemed like she was better and talking to him. That she was actually there with him. He pressed his hand onto his forehead and thought. House had told him that there was someway to get her out of the coma, but had not told him how. It was killing Wilson inside not knowing how when he could and things could go for the best.

"Don't worry, Cameron," he whispered. "I'll keep my promise to you...I won't worry to hard and bad about you."

* * *

Cuddy spun around when she heard somebody walk into her office. It was Foreman, and he seemed pleased in somehow and way.

"You locking yourself up in your office forever?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"No..." Cuddy looked down for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

Foreman couldn't help but smile. "Define 'okay' as being 'better'."

Cuddy was confused. "What are you talking about? How can things be better when Chase left, House is insane, and Cameron's in a coma that we can't figure out how to get her out of?"

"You'll be glad to know that Chase...well, he called and I was able to convince him to come back," Foreman shrugged. "Thought you'd just like to know," he added before turning and walking off. But before he could open the door, Cuddy stopped him.

"How'd you do it?"

Foreman smiled. "I have my ways."

* * *

Wilson wandered the halls alone, just letting his mind take it's own route. He was tired, tired of dealing with his thoughts and own issues, and just wanted time alone. Of course, he'd never really had those times before when everything was normal...so why change now? Maybe it was because he was beginning to feel restless...maybe it was because he was on the edge of jumping off his own cliff and falling harder than Chase had.

Either way, Wilson knew that he just needed to be alone...

* * *

Chase stepped inside Cuddy's office, almost saying that he missed the place. Maybe he did...okay, he really did. He missed being in the one place where he knew he was needed and he knew where he could help.

After two days of not being at PPTH, Chase had realized that he was letting the stress and tension get to him. He was becoming his father, the very man he'd vowed himself never to be like. The thoughts became actions and Chase decided upon coming back to work and leaving the past behind and the traces of his actions of being like Rowan behind him. This was the one place where the people he'd been close to needed him.

Cuddy said nothing. She only smiled at him and swallowed hard, keeping the tears inside, he guessed. "I--I'm going to stay," he told her. "You guys need me."

She nodded, then asked, "What--what made you come back?"

"Wilson's story," Chase said simply.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Wilson's story? What do you mean?"

Chase looked confused. "You didn't hear about the dream Wilson had before you came in and woke him up? Foreman told me all about it."

"No..I didn't," Cuddy shook her head. "Nothing about it."

Chase started to walk away, but then told her, "I'd ask him about it then...oh, and thanks for the second chance."

Cuddy only nodded and smiled.

* * *

Wilson leaned his forehead on the glass of House's room, just watching his friend sleep almost completely peacefully. His mind had ceased the racing and was now clam, but the pounding never went away.

It was only a moment later when Cuddy arrived and stood next to him, following his gaze. "I heard you had a dream," she said bluntly. "And it convinced Chase to come back."

Wilson looked sideways at her. "Chase is back?"

Cuddy nodded. "Foreman told him the story of your dream after you told him and he told Chase, which made Chase come back to work aside other matters."

Wilson didn't believe it...maybe things would get better after all. "That's--that's good."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Cuddy asked, not even looking his way.

"I can't."

"You told Foreman," she said. "Why am I any different?"

"I just can't," Wilson sighed.

Cuddy looked at him. "Want to tell me what's really wrong? Why you're so secretive all of a sudden and beside yourself?"

"It's just hard," Wilson huffed. "Okay?"

"Harder than dealing with your cancer patients and telling them they're going to die?" Cuddy asked, incredulous. "Why is this so different?"

"It's more personal!" Wilson snapped.

Cuddy looked taken aback, but still pressed on. She needed and wanted some answers. "Is it House, Cameron, or both of them?"

"Both."

She knew that she was going to get nowhere with the answers he was giving her. They stood together in silence, then Wilson said, "It's just so unbelievable. It's like a nightmare you can't get yourself out of. Like you can't wake up no matter how hard you try."

Cuddy only nodded.

Wilson continued, "I never thought that Cameron and House could be so vulnerable. Especially House." He paused and made a small smile. "It's just like a fantasy. That House could have his guard down so low."

"You promised Cameron something, didn't you?" Cuddy guessed.

There was silence again, and Wilson swallowed hard. Pulling himself away from the room, he wiped his left eye on his sleeve and said very sternly, "No. I didn't."

* * *

**There's another chapter for you fresh! lol I'm on a ROOOOOLLLLL today! lol :)**

**JJ!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Angels**

The next day found Cuddy standing in front of House's room. She had papers in her hands regarding Cameron's recent events and she was considering on giving them to him to look over. Admittingly, he really was the only one who could help her. "This is updated from the time you were admitted up here to now," she explained, slipping them through a small door.

"This won't help me whatsoever," House mutterered, flipping through the now--thick file. "I need to see her," he looked up at Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head. "No. No, I can't let you out. You have to stay in there until we can help and cure you, too."

"I can't do anything here but give out orders for more testing! I need to _see_ her in order to--"

"To what?" Cuddy was incredulous. "We can't do anything else but test her for whatever you say!"

House put the file back where Cuddy had given it to him and gave her a look she promised herself to never forget. "You can either do one of two things," he told her with pure anger in his voice. "You can either let me see her or you can watch her die without my help!"

Cuddy just stared at him. Her thoughts were running wild and she was trying to put them together...trying to decide on what to do. Either way, she saw that both ways were considerably bad. "I'm sorry, House," she said, turning on her heels. "I can't let you out." She walked away, ignoring House's yells and curses that because of her stupid rationality and rules, Cameron was going to die.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Cuddy didn't look over her shoulder when Wilson walked in. "Yep."

"What's the problem?"

"It's House," she said bluntly. "He wanted me to let him out so he could see Cameron," she shook her head as if it were the stupidest thing on earth.

"Wait...didn't you give him her file?" Wilson asked, clearly confused.

Cuddy nodded.

"And they weren't good enough for him?" Wilson shook his head in disbelief. "Even in such a breakable state of mind he's in, he's still as stubborn as ever."

Cuddy still didn't turn around."What would you have done? As a friend?" she dared to ask. She needed to know if she did the right thing by walking off.

"What did _you_ do?"

"I walked away," Cuddy turned around. "Didn't even bother to stick around and press the issue further. It wasn't worth it."

Wilson nodded. "You really want to know what I would've done?"

Cuddy nodded.

"I would've let him see her," Wilson answered. Then, watching the expression Cuddy gave him, he said, "Let me just finish. The reason I would've done that is because not only can he help her the most by just looking at her, it would probably help _him_ mentally."

Cuddy was still thrown off by the answer, but nodded anyway. "So, you're saying I should've let him out?"

Wilson nodded. "Yes...that and you should've listened to what he had to say more."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "The man was swearing and yelling at me!"

"No surprise there. Look, you do what you want to do. You wanted an honest opinion, and I gave it."

She nodded, then picked up the phone. She dialed quickly, looked back at Wilson, and said, "You had better be rigt about this..."

* * *

**I am unbelievably sorry that this is mega-short, but my next chapter will be longer. I hope I improved a little bit w/ the characters in this chapter, I tried really hard. If not, I'll try again in the next chapter.**

**Note: Look out for my new House story coming up soon (More like today)**

**JJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wowowow...I have been on SUCH a writer's block on all my House stories for _SO_ long, but watching my first season DVD set has set me back into the swing of ideas and such, so, here you are!**

**I also skipped ahead for future benefits...

* * *

**

**Angels...**

_**(5 Months...)**_

"Okay, so _House _even saw her and couldn't find anything," Chase said, looking through Cameron's records again, then up at Wilson and Foreman. "So what does that tell us?"

Wilson shrugged and Foreman answered, "That whatever she's got is hiding or we're just too dumb to not see it."

"She's out of the coma," Wilson reminded them. "Shouldn't _that_ alone say something?"

"She's also five months pregnant," Cuddy added, walking in with two manilla folders in her hand. "Which can also mean various things."

By the time Cameron had entered her third month, she had awoken from the coma, only to remember names and what had happened before. Unfortunately for them, she remembered about House being in the Mental Ward. What she didn't remember was the muttering Wilson had heard her do.

"What are those?" Chase pointed to Cuddy's hands.

"Tests...the ones House ordered that day he saw her," Cuddy explained. "They're the sonograms and the blood tests he ran. I thought you guys would want to see them."

Wilson eyed her. "Are they good?"

Lisa sighed. "The blood tests showed nothing...the sonogram showed some things..."

"What _things_?"

Foreman shook his head, reading the first folder. "She's got slight bleeding...and twins."

Wilson closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Perfect...just great."

Chase bit his thumb. "Who wants to tell Cameron and who wants to tell House?"

"We're not telling House," Cuddy snapped. "He doesn't need to know anymore than what we do. What he doesn't know won't hurt him further on."

Wilson looked at her incredulously. "Wh--Cameron's carrying _his_ twins, have you _completely_ forgotten about that?"

"No," Cuddy said curtly, stopping at the door. "I haven't."

* * *

"Do you think you can walk a little bit?" Chase asked Cameron later that day.

Allison nodded. "I think so." She paused and looked at him. "What did they say?"

"What did what say?"

"The tests," she said.

Chase looked at her. "We haven't--"

"Don't lie to me," she begged softly. "I know House ran blood tests and a sonogram. I know that Cuddy had them after they came back. What I don't know is what they said." There was another pause. "What did they say, Chase? I need to know...it's _my _baby."

Chase just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Whether or not he should tell her. Only just a few months **(1)** ago, he'd quit, unable to handle the breaking that was going on. Now, he was facing a conscious, five month pregnant Cameron and she was begging him to let her know...about her own life.

"Cameron--"

"Look, I know that Cuddy probably told you not to tell me," she said, her eyes tearing up. "But, I want to know. If House isn't able to be there for me when I'll need him, the best thing I can have is you guys." She swallowed hard. "Please tell me?"

Chase swallowed. "The blood tests showed nothing. But you have slight bleeding...and you're carrying twins."

Allison closed her eyes and swallowed again. "And...will the bleeding get worse?"

"We--don't know."

"And House?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Will he get better? Will he be here when the time comes?"

Chase tried hard not to look at her. He'd never cracked with cases like this before--that was always Cameron herself. Yet now, it seemed more personal. Sure, he'd been attracted to her before, but now, she was more like a sister to him. And seeing her in this kind of pain--both physical and emotional--made him kind of like her. "I--Cameron, you have to understand that House is _very_ unstable in his state of mind right now. Cuddy and the rest of us are doing everything we c--"

"No," Cameron shook his head. "I need to know straight answers." She paused. "Is House going to get better?"

Chase sighed. "We don't know. It's possible that he could...but it's also possible that he could get to the point of suicide."

At this, Cameron just cried.

* * *

"I want her moved up to the Maternity Ward," Cuddy said to Wilson and Foreman, walking into the Conference Room. "She belongs there now."

Foreman looked at her. "What about House? What are you planning on doing for him?"

Cuddy sighed. "I honestly don't know. I can't think of anything more to do than just let him be. He's mroe than likely to get better on his own."

"Yes," Foreman nodded his head. "But he's also more than likely to commit suicide on his own. Are you just waiting for it to go THAT far?"

Lisa sighed. "Look, I can't control whatever's causing him to be like that inside. Only he can. If he's more than willing to take some drugs and let his mind grasp everything and calm himself down, he'll be fine."

"Yet, in order to do that, we can't tell him anything?" Wilson said.

"Exactly."

Wilson and Foreman exchanged looks. "But--he should know that Cameron's having twins and he should be there!"

"If he's better by the time she's due, he _will_ be there," Cuddy said.

Foreman looked at her again. "And how are you planning on curing him?"

"Whatever it takes."

"What about Cameron?" Wilson asked. "We still don't know what she has. We've made every guess in the book!"

"Not every guess," Chase said, walking in.

Foreman gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"She's bleeding on the inside, right?" Chase asked. "It's nothing major, but it's slight. And slight can turn to worse if we don't do something now."

Cuddy shook her head. "Just tell us what you're thinking."

"What I'm trying to say is that she's got a possible if not more than likely stomach ulcer **(2) **that can grow worse and kill the babies and her if we don't do something..."

* * *

**Short for my coming back? I'm sorry!**

**(1): I'm not sure if I'm right on that. Whether or not it was the months ago that Chase quit or weeks, although I'm guessing in months since Cameron is now 5 months in.**

**(2): Also a suggestion for my other story "Psychoanalysis". However, I am preparing to not use that as a definite for that story.**

**JayJay**


End file.
